Revenge
by xmellyxox
Summary: i am going to confuse you even more, because i have put it all into a one shot fic, instead of having it as chapters so.. hope you still like it!


Ok so I removed the last one, and decided to fit it all together! I've cropped a lot of it out, but hopefully it still makes sense!

So, take two!

I hope its okay, and sorry for all the confusion ;)

Please review! xo

Gill had never quite understood until now, the phrase "it's a matter of life or death". Surely you wouldn't be doing something so dangerous, that if you 'fell' the wrong way, you would die? She also never really understood how people can sense when they are going to die, or when something is going to happen. It was a sixth sense, apparently. A sense that neither Gill had experienced or witnessed, in all her years as a police officer. She had never felt under threat, unlike most of the officers who go out there every day, but then again, back in the days when she was on the beat, there were only a few measly crimes to deal with. It was never as bad as it is now. When she was younger, she could stay out till the late hours with friends, just talking, or hanging around in the park – without the fear of being stabbed or shot at. It was a nicer time.

She stopped daydreaming, and began to focus on the new case. As she scrolled through her emails, and read deeper into the case notes, her hands began to shake and her palms became sweaty. There was a familiar name that kept appearing: _Helen Bartlett_. 

She had remembered that name from when she was in CID. It was a long time ago now…at least 12 years, but it had stuck with her like it was yesterday. She had been asked to step up, and help the MIT unit solve this case. The Chief Con had known then that Gill was going to be a shining star, one that would prove herself ten times over, and he was right.

Gill had helped with a particularly gruesome murder, a major conspiracy that had gone deeper into the personal lives of the deceased. They were close to giving up, when Gill managed to crack their number one suspect. There was the trial, in which Gill had to give evidence, and come face to face once again with the killer. This woman had vowed one thing to Gill though, and that was she would come after her. Gill shrugged it off, knowing full well this woman wouldn't be on the streets again for a good twenty years at least…

Things didn't go to plan though, and the jury dismissed the defendant, claiming her to be: not guilty.

Gill returned to CID a week later, and tried to put it to the back of her mind. She would never forget it, but focusing on her career, and not thinking about that woman, helped. It was just a stupid threat, she told herself, but the thoughts kept haunting her. Sleepless nights, popping pills…the lot.

Now, twelve years on, this woman had reappeared in a case. A case too close to home. Her mother found dead and her father bedridden, fighting for his life. Gill knew she had to face her fears, and face the women she had feared all her career.

XxxXxxX

She walked into the department store with Rachel, asking every shop assistant available where they could find Helen. Rachel approached first, asking if she could have a word with her in private, before Gill came round the corner, taking a deep breath.

"Well well well, look who it is" Helen sneered.

Gill nodded, before sitting down on the chair opposite Nicola.

"I'm sorry to have to break it to you, but your mother was found dead at her house this morning, along with your father, who is fighting for his life." Rachel began.

"Right" Helen whispered, looking down.

"You don't seem very surprised?" Rachel queried, glancing at Gill

"It's a shock" Helen replied, shortly.

Rachel was interrupted by Gills phone ringing, and as Gill stood up to answer it, Helen glared at her.

Gill muttered a few things, before tapping Rachel's shoulder, and signalling that they should leave.

"Have you come to point the blame again, _inspector?" _ Helen snarled. "Does she know, about your incompetence?" she carried on, looking at Rachel. "Your _Boss _once tried to get me sent down for a crime I didn't commit. Didn't you? Well you failed. I was not guilty, and you were a failure." Helen continued. "You made a mockery of me, do you understand that? You ruined my life. Do you realise how long it's taken me to get another job? Finally, start living my life again. All of that was because of you, trying to punch well above your weight."

Gill stared at her… this woman was guilty. She could see it in her eyes, her body language…she could smell it in the air. It may be twelve years too late, but Gill was going to make sure this woman was going down for that murder, even if it meant digging up the past. She stepped forward and opened her mouth, about to say something she would probably regret, before Rachel intervened.

XxxXxxX

Gill was on her way out of the office. It was later on the same day, and they had begun to piece together what was happening. Whoever did this was clever, not as clever as they would like to be though…but then again, they never are!

She knew, deep down who had done it. The same as she had known all those years ago. It was instinct, back then. Now, it was experience, instinct and the ability to detect low level scum from a mile away. Helen had had free rein for twelve years too long, and now her mother had paid for it and probably her father, if the hospital didn't up their game. But who would kill their own mother?

Gill knew she needed a bulletproof case against Helen, if they were going to stand a chance in court. Barristers these days, only really care about the money. They don't care about justice, about a fair trial. They care that their client gets off, and a nice fat payslip lands in their back pockets.

Gill sighed, as she turned the corner by the car park.

Everywhere went black.

By the time Gill had realised what was happening to her, she was shoved up against the wall, hands tied firmly behind her back. There was a bag over her head, and someone was rummaging in her bag, taking her phone, keys and purse. Her attacker spun her around and hit her, making the poor, helpless woman fall to the ground. She tried to scream, but no sound came out. She felt alone. She felt paralysed with fear.

She was thrown onto the floor again, but this time, it wasn't the pavement. It was the cleaner's cupboard, the other side of the main entrance. Who would have access to a _cupboard? _She began to feel dizzy, sick and disorientated. The doors slammed behind her, and there was a voice, yelling at her to do what she was told. The bag was removed from her head, and she saw Helen, with a knife and a lighter.

Gill began to panic, as Helen lowered the lighter, letting it touch the corner of Gills foot. She winced in pain, as Helen laughed at her. She lit the lighter again, letting it catch onto the end of the rope that her hands and feet were now tied to.

"You ruined me. You know that? So now I'm going to ruin you. You know too much Gill, I'm afraid. I know you know it was me. I'm glad you know it was me…but you are the only one, out of twelve jurors, two barristers and a judge. You haven't got a leg to stand on. And you never will have." She smiled gleefully.

"I'm not going to let you send me down, not until I have done this."

Helen lit the lighter again, pressing it further up the rope, allowing more sparks to become attracted to Gills lower body.

"It's nearly midnight, Gill. No one is around. It's just you, and me. Look at all these chemicals in here though. One swift move and the whole place will go up. You'll be fine Gill, you will have died at work, doing something you "'love"."

Gill's eyes fluttered in and out of consciousness. She was losing the battle to live, and right now, all she could think about was the fire, getting closer and closer to her flesh…

XxxXxxX

Kevin looked over, to see a woman emerge from the cleaning cupboard. It was nearly midnight; he had only popped back to the office for some of Rachel's biscuits. He knew she wouldn't let him have one in the day, and they were so nice. Homemade and everything. What was a cleaner doing at this time though? Surely she would have cleaned the station by now? Well, she must have! She was working when he had left at five, almost seven hours ago!

He hid behind the small bush, as the woman turned toward him. She didn't notice him, but he managed to catch a glimpse of her face. _Helen Bartlett_. _That woman from today. _He wasn't a complete idiot, really. He knew a bit about Gills background with her, and how her team should tread lightly, but he never really believed Gill when she said she was dangerous.

A bin fell over in the distance, causing a clatter. The woman and Kevin jumped, just enough so he could see the light at a better angle. He saw blood, dripping from her fingers, shining in the moonlight. He hot footed it to the entrance of the station, out of sight, and dialled 999. He asked for police, then changed his mind and asked for an ambulance. Why would he need police, when he is stood outside a police station? What he did know though, was that whoever's blood that was, they would need medical attention.

He also rang Gill, his senior officer, not really twigging, that it was Gill's phone he could hear ringing, right next to Helen. He just assumed it was…well he didn't really pay much attention to the phone, or to Gill's distinct ringtone of "I am sixteen going on seventeen". He left her a message, a rather short message, asking her to get back to him as soon as possible, and rang Julie, who was not best pleased to hear from him, this late.

She didn't like going on random goose chases, in the middle of the night, with an officer, who she wouldn't even let sharpen her pencils, but she could tell in his tone of voice, this wasn't a game. She promised she would be there as soon as possible, but knowing Julie…she would get side-tracked with one thing or another…a bit like Kevin, in that respect.

She met him outside the door 10 minutes later. Luckily, she had been staying at a friend's house for a few days, meaning she was in and around Oldham, for most of the week. "Kevin? Why did you call me?" Julie asked, sounding quite annoyed, and looking ten times worse.

"Helen Bartlett. We are investigating a case in which she is a witness, or a suspect…I'm not sure! Anyway, she looked as though she was talking to someone in the cleaner's cupboard, and when she turned around, there was blood on her fingers. I've called an ambulance, because blood is never good, and I've also called a group of officers, who should be here in a minute or so, but I didn't know what else to do! Boss isn't picking up either" Kevin replied

"Well I wouldn't expect her too! She has probably only just gone to sleep herself; she won't expect one of her DCs to be ringing at this hour!" Julie snapped.

"What are we doing standing her then anyway?! Do you think you are overreacting a bit? She could just be going for a walk, how do you know it's even blood?" Julie added.

"Ma'am, you may think I am stupid, but I know blood when I see it, and I know something isn't right. I can sense it!"

"Ok, we will wait until back up arrives yes? But I swear if this is some wild goose chase you will NOT hear the end of this!" Julie hissed.

XxxXxxX

"You know, I'll give you a few minutes…" Helen said, walking back towards Gill. "Then I'll do it. I quite like seeing you scared."

The rope was burning closer and closer to Gills skin, she could smell the smoke, and the blood was sending her faint. She tried to scream, but it only came out as a whistle.

Helen began to laugh. "Is that the best that you can do?"

Gill began to kick, trying to get the flames away from her legs. She tried rolling on her hands, like she had been taught in guides. Trying to put out the fire that way, instead of watching the flames tease her.

Helen began to say something, until she was interrupted by the sound of someone's voice. It was faint, and it almost sounded like Kevin, but she couldn't be sure. Not until she heard another voice, which was definitely Julie.

Gill's phone rang again for about 10 seconds, before Helen stamped on it, shattering it into a thousand pieces. "Utter piece of crap" she muttered.

XxxXxxX

"That's Gill's phone! That is Gill's phone!" Julie squeaked. Her heart was racing, she knew something had happened to Gill, and she knew all about Gill and her ordeal with Helen all those years ago. What if it was revenge?

Julie snapped back into DCI mode, when she gave the nod to one of the other officers, who by this time had gathered either side of different walls.

"GOOOOO!" someone cried, startling Helen.

She turned around, to see dozens of officers with guns and bullet proof vests on surrounding her.

Gill saved all her breath, and kicked as hard as she could; using every ounce of power she had left to scream. Julie responded, by running forward, just and Helen threw the other end of the rope into a can of bleach, before turning, ready to run.

The rest happened in slow motion.

Julie screamed and ran forward, trying to save her best friend, whilst Kevin tried to hold her back.

There was an almighty bang, as one, two, three cans of bleach blew up, shooting bits of plastic out of the cupboard.

Everyone stopped in awe, as Helen made a run for it, but was wrestled to the floor and handcuffed…as the building Gill was in blew almighty flames…as Julie fell to the floor in tears.

Kevin ran forward, moving closer towards the room. He pulled his shirt over his face, and braced the flames. He could see Gill lying in the corner, the flames getting closer to her thighs, engulfing her. She had tipped herself onto her side, shielding herself from the flames. He charged in, and grabbed her hand, trying to lift her up. Blood was everywhere, and Gill's legs were weak and trembling. He picked her up and cradled her, and reversed out of the flames, screaming for help as he did.

More of the canisters at the back of the building blew, throwing Kevin and Gill out of the building, landing on the car park floor. Kevin put his arms around Gill as they fell, making sure she landed on him. Her arms were weak and covered in blood as the ambulance arrived, her pulse faint, but unconscious.

They cut the rope from around her legs and arms, whilst fire-fighters began putting out the blaze.

Julie rushed forwards, grabbing Gills hand as she was lifted onto the stretcher.

XxxXxxX

They rushed through A&E, following the doctors and nurses surrounding Gill, shouting names and numbers neither Kevin nor Julie had heard before. They hooked her up onto a drip, and applied several cold patches to the wounds.

Julie heard them say something about severe burns, but she couldn't focus. All of the bleeping, the wires been hooked up to her best friend, the sound of the nurses shouting things, it was too much.

Kevin offered her a drink, before taking a seat next to her. He put his head in his hands and sighed. He had phoned Janet, who had in turn phoned Rachel, and they both decided they would meet at the hospital as soon as they could, but there was bad traffic on the way into Oldham, so they could be hours.

"How is she?" Kevin muttered.

"It's too early to tell. I'm sure they will come and speak to us soon" Julie reassured, although she wasn't so sure herself.

As if on cue, a doctor emerged, offering a sympathetic smile. "As you're probably aware, your friend has suffered some nasty burns. The ropes tied around her legs and wrists were on fire, and they seem to have left some scorch marks. She has a lot of bruising, and many cuts, which will take a good few weeks to heal, but other than that, she has had a very lucky escape. She should be out of unconsciousness in a few hours, and we will see how she is feeling in herself. She did right, to shield her own body. It was also very lucky that the cans of bleach were only half full, so the entire bottle didn't blow."

"Can we see her?" Kevin asked.

"Of course you can, but she may not wake up yet, so don't hold your hopes too high, but I am suspecting she will be awake within the hour."

The doctor nodded, and returned to Gill. The other nurses had finished patching her up by now, and the bleeding had stopped. _She was very lucky indeed_, Kevin thought.

XxxXxxX

It had been an hour after Gill had been brought in that she began to arouse.

Kevin jumped up immediately, asking if she was ok, before rephrasing the question.

"Thank you" Gill murmured.

"What for?"

"Saving my life" Gill replied. She took hold of his hand and squeezed it gently.

"Oh don't worry about that, anyone would have done the same!" Kevin said, kissing her forehead.

At that moment, Gill looked up, their lips meeting only briefly, before Julie came in with Janet and Rachel.

"We aren't disrupting anything are we?" Rachel sniggered.

Kevin shot her a dirty look, and placed Gill's hand back on the bed.

"The doctor says she is going to be fine, they want to keep her in for a few days and monitor her burns, but apart from that, she will be as fit as a fiddle by next week!" Julie announced, having caught the doctor in the corridor.

"What…what will happen to Helen?" Gill squeaked, her voice still quite sore from trying to scream.

"Oh she will go down big time. The courts are on about a re-trial, for all those years ago. Fibres from under her mother's fingers prove a match, and waiting for DNA results on the blood found on Helen's keys, she will go down for a long time, don't you worry!"

Gill smiled at Kevin, who nodded his head slightly. There was something about that kiss…that he just couldn't put his finger on…


End file.
